


The Son of Athena Returns

by tlcwrites



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Slow Burn, Swearing, There will be lots of the ghc being friends and supporting each other, but of course the tyrus is strong in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlcwrites/pseuds/tlcwrites
Summary: There was no reason for Cyrus Goodman to ever step foot in Camp Half-Blood after his first disastrous attempt. But now he was 16 and he couldn’t keep up the charade of being allergic to grass, Harpies, and Pegasi any longer.ORCyrus deals with going back to Camp Half-Blood and facing his fears. Along the way he finds himself enjoying new experiences, meeting new friends, and possibly gaining a boyfriend along the way.





	The Son of Athena Returns

There was no reason for Cyrus Goodman to ever step foot in Camp Half-Blood after his first disastrous attempt.

At age 10, Cyrus’ father had the brilliant idea to have him “understand” his mother’s side of the family and his powers a little better by sending him to a special camp for half-bloods just like him. To make a long story short, after one game of capture the flag against the Ares Cabin and being thrown into the Long Island Sound, Cyrus was over camp life forever.

But now he was 16 and he couldn’t keep up the charade of being allergic to grass, Harpies, and Pegasi any longer. He truly would rather be spending his summer sitting in his dad and stepmom’s study reading literally ANYTHING than have to go back to a hoard of kids sword fighting in a muddy forest. It just wasn’t for him. Cyrus’ ideal summer did not include injuring himself on arrows and sitting around a fire complaining about his godly parent.

His idea of a peaceful, quiet summer before his junior year of high school flew out of the window when his dad decided to surprise his new wife with a summer long cruise of the Bermuda Triangle, also known as the Sea of Monsters, a place deadly for any half-blood to enter. He was certainly no hero, like his half-sister Annabeth Chase, and he wasn’t ready to risk his life for a cruise with his parents. So Camp Half-Blood was his only option.

This was all flying through his mind as his dad drove him up the familiar hill and past Thalia’s tree. “You’re gonna love it, Cy,” his dad said as they pulled up in front of the Big House.

“Mhm, sure dad.” _Hopefully nothing tragic happens this time at least_, Cyrus thought.

“And don’t worry, you aren’t 10 anymore. This could be a really good opportunity to utilize the wonderful strategic brain you inherited from your mother.” His dad chuckled as he turned to look at his son.

_I wish I inherited Athena’s bravery and ability to stand up for herself, not her brain._

“Yeah, well, we’ll see about that dad. Don’t be shocked if you get a call from Mr. D saying I fell off a Pegasus or the Harpies ate me or something.” He got a good chuckle out of his dad then as they started to remove Cyrus’ belongings from the back of the car. His dad shut the trunk and Cyrus through his duffle bag over his shoulder.

Looking back at his dad he could see he was on the verge of tears and Cyrus wasn’t far behind him. Cyrus leaned over and hugged his dad. “I wish you didn’t choose the only place in the world I could be killed for your romantic summer getaway.”

As his dad squeezed him tighter, he said, “It was the only way I could get you back on the horse, kiddo. Or Pegasus, I guess.”

_I’ll even miss his dad jokes, that’s sad_.

They pulled apart and Cyrus made his way up the stairs to the doors of the Big House. Before he could push open the great wooden door he heard mumbling to his right. Looking over he saw Mr. D and a few campers sitting around a folding table playing cards. The kids looked relieved to take a break from having Mr. D’s attention on them. One was a girl with curly brown hair and self assured smile on her face. To her right was a big with a brown hair and a wide smile.

Mr. D barely looked up from his hand and bellowed, “Well, if it isn’t Cyprus Goodson here to grace us with his twiggy figure once again.” The campers surrounding him looked up at him with questioning looks. Oh, no don’t look at me right now.

As I pulled myself together and wiped my eyes, I managed to say,“Hey, Mr. D. Long time no see...And it’s Cyrus actually” More like I wish I never had to see you again after you yelled at me for 5 hours straight after the cleaning Harpies found me shivering on the beach after curfew, but Cyrus didn’t want to pick a fight with the head of camp before he even moved into his bunk yet. “I’m shocked you even slightly remember me.”

Mr. D smiled coldly at him. “Oh, how could I forget the first Son of Athena to be thrown into the Long Island Sound during our sacred game of capture the flag and then cry for 5 straight hours before his father came to pick him up.” Pure shock of his words rattled through Cyrus as he looked as Mr. D.

_What the hell is wrong with this guy…_

The campers at the table looked at Cyrus with wide eyes. Oh, god Goodman come up with something so these kids don’t think you’re an absolute freak.

Cyrus could feel his cheeks heat up as he sputtered out, “Well, in my defense, I was only 10, it was the first day I had ever spent away from my dad, and the Ares Cabin had it out for me the second I accidentally almost hit one of them with an arrow earlier that day.” Hopefully that was sufficient enough to not look like a total wet blanket in front of these campers.

Mr. D’s eyes went alight at my response and was ready to take my reply in stride when the girl sitting with him stood up in a furry. “Wait, the Ares kids did that to you way back then?” She was positively fuming. That’s when Cyrus realized this girl must be a daughter of Ares and he may have just gotten himself on the cabin’s shit list once again. _Oh, no not again_, he thought.

Shifting from foot to foot, Cyrus managed to say, “Um...yes?? But that was so long ago I-”

She cut him off before he could finish. “Listen, Cyrus was it?? I promise you that WILL NOT happen on my watch this time around, okay? I’m the head camper of the Ares cabin and we don’t tolerate that kind of bullying, alright?” Her eyes were ablaze with certainty and I felt safe, like this girl would rather kill for me than ever see me thrown into another body of water again.

She confidently extended her hand between us and I reluctantly shook it. “Alright, thank you, uh...”

With a confident smile, she said, “I’m Buffy and this is Jonah, head of the Apollo cabin.” Jonah shot up from his seat quickly causing his cards to fall of the edge of the table.

Ignoring the cards fluttering to his feet, he extended his fist out towards Cyrus. “Sup, dude. Don’t worry about capture the flag here, the Athena Cabin is for sure an ally of my cabin all day everyday.”

Even though he talked like a total bro, Cyrus couldn’t help but smile at how earnest and kind Jonah was. So was Buffy and they’d barely known him for five minutes. He was getting even more teary at the thought of how generous these absolute strangers already were to him that he thought that camp might not be so bad this time around.

He nudged Jonah’s fist with his own and gave them both a silent thank you with his unsure smile. Both beamed back at him.

Mr. D chose that exact moment to push his chair back so hard that it clattered down to the porch. “Well, I see that you two have already taken charge of this sad case so you will be responsible for Goodwill over here not dying this summer, ya here?” Both Buffy and Jonah nodded enthusiastically. “Good. Now, I need a refill on my Diet Coke,” Mr. D walked toward the main doors, opened one, and looked back at the three campers, “Cymon, make sure not to get caught by the Harpies again this time around. They are on direct order to eat anyone they find outside after curfew, no matter how orange their shirt is.” With that he walked inside and slammed the door behind him.

The second he was gone Buffy scoffed. “He’s the absolute worst, you know. We had to play pinochle with him because Jonah and I got in trouble yesterday for skateboarding down the hill, so we have to thank you big time for saving us.” They began to walk towards the grouping of cabins and past the strawberry fields.

“Oh, no thanks are needed. I should be the one thanking you guys. This has already been my best camp experience so far.” Cyrus gave each of them a grateful smile.

“Aw, Cyrus we’re sorry your first time here the first time was so horrible,” Jonah clapped his hand over his shoulder as we got closer to the center of the original U of cabins, “Are you sure there wasn’t anything you liked about camp back then?”

Cyrus took a second to think about that fateful day all those years ago. While he cried on the steps of the big house, waiting for his dad to pick him up and after Mr. D stormed inside, a girl sat beside him and put her arm around him. She silently consoled him till two headlights crested over the hill. “Well, there was one girl-”

“CYRUS GOODMAN, IS THAT YOU??!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this first chapter! I haven't written a fanfic in a long time...
> 
> Come chat with me on my tumblr @tlcreads :))))
> 
> Thoughts on me switching POVs between TJ and Cyrus???
> 
> All suggestions are appreciated!!!!


End file.
